Winning the heart of Oliver Wood
by Links6
Summary: How to win the heart of Oliver Wood. .. Erin is an OC. Reviews Love Enjoy!


Just for You

"Careful, Neville, if you fall off and break something I'll be stuck sitting next to Potter during Potions" Erin warned with a grin as the pair headed to their first flying lesson. "I'm always careful... it just doesn't always work out like that" Neville said grimly as he held his broom tightly.

The young witch brushed through her rusty coloured hair to get rid of the tangles made from their previous period's Study Hall. Seamus had been trying his turning-water-into-rum spell.. which actually made a light colour change to the water on the third try.. unfortunately it also blew up in Seamus' face in an impressive display of non-compliance. Erin, who had been sitting next to him, got some of her hair singed and a charcoal face. But it was just too funny to see the look on Seamus' face, so, everyone burst out laughing.

A similar incident acquired in Potions class with her, unfortunately, her father's glare still can't melt metal... but it probably will be able to one of these days. Snape might be her father, but that doesn't mean that she's a natural potions-master like him. In fact, her best subject is Defence Against the Dark Arts. Professor Quirrell almost inhaled the pen he was chewing on as she recited a list of ten charms to deflect a Serpent Sortia curse. The Professor quickly ended their lesson and sent them on their way, relenting a last moment complement to the young girl.

It took the entire class another ten minutes to reach the courtyard of Hogwarts. On the front line Neville and Erin walked. Neither was exceptionally ecstatic over any exercise but flying lessons were a mandatory Hogwarts first-year subjects.

So, not wasting any time, Erin took the route to the Main Doors, practically dragging Neville along. With a sweep of her hand a gust of wind picked up and blew open the Main Doors.

"Miss Todd?!" Madam Hooch yelled incredulously. The older witch was taken aback by the sudden flurry of tornado bursting through the doors, sending her broom flying. "Sorry, Professor" the younger witch smiled apologetically. Their flying instructor's eyes narrowed for a moment before she yelled, "Accio broom!" and walked off with her broom now in hand. Neville gave a deep sigh, 'Great, another teacher I'm going to have to avoid for the rest of my time at Hogwarts', he thought morbidly. Erin just laughed, elbowed him playfully and joined the lines.

After an short greeting their teacher got down to business with no waste of time, "Well? What are you waiting for?" she said and proceeded to give them instructions on how to control and handle their brooms. Madam Hooch's yellow eyes looked almost cat-like with mischief as she gave her last instruction, "Now stick your right hand over your broom and say 'up'!" and her own broom flew into her hand.

Harry managed to command his broom on his first try, Draco had his on his second try and Ron's only gave the boy a prompt broom-in-the-face smack. Draco smirked, "Oh come now, Todd, having trouble with your broom?" he challenged. Erin rolled her eyes, "You always have to make everything a competition, Draco?" she said with an amused look on her face. She extended her hand over her broom and it abruptly shot into her hand. "Not always" Draco said and quickly busied himself with straightening his robe, obviously embarrassed. Their teacher nodded as the last of the students managed to acquire their brooms and mount them.

"Good, on my mark!" their teacher said. She sharply blew the silver whistle and waited. It didn't take long for Neville's magick to act up again. This time his broom started soaring higher and higher, no matter how much he commanded it to go "Down!". "Neville!?" Erin yelled worriedly as her friend's broom sent him flying all over the field and got him hooked on one of the higher roof torches. All anyone could do is stand by and watch as Neville fell down to the ground with a sickening thud.

"Neville! Are you alright?!" Erin yelled, running towards him. Madam Hooch quickly assessed him for injuries, but luckily only found a broken wrist. "Will he be alright, professor?" Erin asked, trying her best to keep her voice from shaking. Her friend opened his eyes, "Of course I'll be alright, Erin. No worries" he said bravely, his face turning a light shade of pink. It didn't take long for Madam Hooch to whisk him off the the Infirmary, no doubt in time for some Skele-Gro to fix the break.

The everlasting sneer on Draco's face grew even more prominent as he picked up Neville's forgotten Remembrall, "Maybe if the fat idiot would have given this a squeeze he'd remember to fall on his far arse" he said as he rolled the clear Remembrall around his fingers. Erin frowned and punched him in the shoulder, "Don't be a jerk" she growled and reached for the bauble. Draco snatched it away with a teasing smile. "Give it here, Malfoy" Harry demanded. And, being Malfoy, Erin knew her friend couldn't just be accommodating to his request, "No! I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find... maybe on the roof!" Draco said and took off on his broom towards the sky.

Obviously Lucius had given Draco flying lessons before coming to Hogwarts, and it was showing. Malfoy sat like a prince on his broom, waiting for Harry to catch up. "Draco, give it back. Or I'm coming up there to get it from you!" the young witch warned. Draco blew her a playful kiss and waved the Remembrall around.

"What's the matter, Potter? A bit beyond your reach?" he said. And, of course. Harry being himself, had to give his rival a go. Harry clumsily made his broomride up towards Draco. "Give it here, Malfoy, or I'll knock you off your broom!" Harry yelled. "Is that so?" Malfoy challenged. Erin quickly kicked off from the ground and made her way up to the sky, just in time to catch the thrown Remembrall. "Nice catch, Erin" Draco said with a smile. Erin merely shrugged with a wink.

Even with all their differences, Erin was best friends with Neville, Ron and Draco, but still, no one could figure out how she managed that... To make matters worse, she was also a rival with Harry and that made for one -currently very- embarrassed Harry Potter... well, embarrassed and fuming. "Miss Todd!" McGonagall yelled from the entrance of the Main Doors. The cheering she had recieved from retrieving the baulb from the Slytherin Prince had suddenly grown deathly quiet in gear and everyone stood silently by as Erin was taken away.

The old witch walked briskly along the corridors, giving Erin a hard time following her. The Griffendor Head of House stopped in front of the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. "Stay here" she said shortly before walking into the classroom. She returned not a moment later with a young man, of Erin's age, right behind her. His name is Oliver Wood.

"Wood, I have found you a Seeker" she said excitedly. "Oh! ...Uh, professor... I'm not really sport-inclined" Erin quickly protested. Both McGonagall and Oliver seemed offended and astounded at the same time. "You don't like Quidditch?" Wood said incredulously, "How can you not like Quidditch?! It's the best sport in the world!!".

His frown actually made her dad's glare look like a ray of sunshine by comparison. No one could mistake Oliver's love for Quidditch. She could even see his golden practice clothes peeking through his white shirt. No doubt he wants to save time by not having to waste time changing after classes for practice. No question about it, she knew that they would never get along if they didn't sort this out right now.

"No, I love Quidditch... but I'm more of a spectator.... I'd rather leave playing Quidditch to people who would love it and enjoy it" Erin explained. The professor seemed to become deflated, but Wood actually seemed to start beaming at her explanation. "Professor... Harry would make a great Seeker.. maybe he should try out" the young witch suggested. Obviously hoping to change Griffendor's three-year run of bad luck, the Professor quickly turned on her heel and headed back to the field "I will be back, Miss Todd. Please don't go anywhere" she commanded.

They watched as Professor McGonagall disappeared around the corner. Oliver smiled happily, "You really like it?" he asked excitedly, "I'd love to share some of the strategies I have with you!". Erin smiled and nodded, "Sure!".

.... Three years later...

"For heaven's sake, Todd, I don't get why on earth you love that mudblood" Draco sneered as they walked past a couple of sixth-year Slytherin girls. He threw a sly smirk that way before returning his attention to his best friend. Erin, who noticed that smirk, merely shrugged, "He's not a mudblood, for one... and secondly, I don't comment on whom you like" she retorted. The Slytherin prince rolled his eyes, "I never said that I like Pansy" he said and quickly steered the pair of them off to the right when he saw his 'girlfriend' come out of Charms. "I never said you did" Erin snapped back.

Malfoy glared at her for a second before smiling, "You can date him... but first sign of trouble and I'll cast him a crucio curse that he'll never forget" he forewarned protectively. The young witch growled, "You know how I feel about those curses. Voldemort is training Death Eaters to use it on everybody who is opposing him! How could anyone want to follow him? He's so lame!... and stupid! Who gets beaten by an eleven-year old beginner wizard, honestly?!" Erin said exasperatedly. Draco's arm flinched at the name of Voldemort, but they kept on walking, "I'd rather you not mention him... " he said and hung his head. "Don't worry, ferret man. I'll protect you!" the young red-headed witch said with a charming grin. "Hey!!" Draco warned.

Erin just laughed and took off running towards the Quidditch Pitch, "Hope Slytherin wins this year!" she yelled over her shoulder. Everyone knew that Slytherin wouldn't win that year either, since Harry and Wood were on the Gryffindor team they hadn't had a loss in the past three years.

Since Oliver and Erin had become best friends, they took time together to device strategies, training schedules and routines... but later on in the years together, they just started to hang out together because they liked it. Both were at ease in each other's company and it seemed that Erin was the only girl who appreciated Oliver's enthusiasm for the sport. By the time she reached the pitch, the crowd had become silent in anticipation. It was the Cup final Quidditch year.

She walked up into the Gryffindor team room and looked around. Fred was trying to balance a closed Snitch on the bat in his hand; Katie was reading Hogwarts: A History; Harry was looking through the curtain for a sign of Cho and George was aiming a spit ball at Fred's ear -missing quite badly by the way. Ron, who incidentally had joined the team just a few months after Malfoy made it as Seeker in the Slytherin team, threw a absent-minded wave towards his friend. Oliver stood against the far wall, tapping his foot rapidly. "Hi guys!" Erin greeted happily. All the team members smiled and greeted happily, all expect Oliver. He only smiled half-heartedly.

She walked over to her best friend and tapped on his arm-guards. Fred wolf whistled. One of the other team members threw a cushion of the lounge chair at him, hitting his square on the chin. "Are you alright?" Erin asked softly. Oliver gave a half-nod-half-shake of the head, "Not... really" he answered slowly. Erin could still hear the rest of the team bickering in the background, silently glad that they wouldn't be listening in on their conversation.

"What's going on?" she asked and joined him against the wall. "I've been asked to join the England Quidditch team next season as their Keeper... so, I would have to leave Hogwarts" Oliver said and gave a half-grin. But, his smile seemed sad. "That's great news!" Erin said happily, hugging him... but inside, she felt as if a piece of her heart just broke off. "I'm not going though" Oliver said and switched weight to his one foot, looking down and not meeting her eyes.

"What? Why not!" the young witch asked angrily. Oliver took a deep breath and shrugged half-heartedly, "Well, I can play Quidditch here, can't I? ... and... you won't be there anyway, so ... it wouldn't be worth it" he explained in a mumble. Silence overtook the room. 'Was he worried about that?' she wondered with amusement. "You know, England isn't exactly far from here... and I'm pretty sure they have a Wizardry school there...?" Erin suggested with a smile. "You... want to come with me?" Oliver asked in shock. "Why not! Just for you" Erin assured with a smile.

Oliver, so swept up in excitement, kissed Erin right there in front of everybody. The Quidditch Captain, so intent and focused and so composed... always calculating and calm... he stood there, in the middle of the room, kissing his long time best friend, now turned girlfriend. It was like the last piece of the puzzle just fit into place. The kiss itself was warm and longing. Soft and gentle. Determined but sweetly caring. Just like Oliver. It was then when the entire crowd had erupted into cheering and wolf-whistles.

Yep, the Weasley twins had opened the curtains halfway through the new couple's conversation. Oliver blushed deep red and they broke the kiss, but couldn't help but still smile awkwardly at each other.

"Come on, Captain Kisser, time to beat the Slytherins one more time!" Fred and George chorused as they hooked their arms through Oliver's stunned arms, dragging him unto the field. "Oliver!!" Erin yelled after him. Oliver looked back with a dazed smile still on his face, obviously still in euphoria from the kiss. "Good luck!" she yelled happily. Oliver nodded and took hold of his broom. "Aww, Oliver's got himself a girlfriend!" Ron yelled and made kissing noises into the air.

George whalloped his brother in the gut with his bat, throwing a thumbs-up to Erin. It was then when the announcer's voice was heard over the speaker:

"The Quaffle is released! And the game begins!!" 


End file.
